When Sasuke Doesn't Pay Attention
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: After training in the forest all morning, Naruto leaves to get some ramen…leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke doesn’t seem to talkative. What will Sakura do to fix that? [sasusaku]


**Title:** When Sasuke Doesn't Pay Attention

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I believe…

**Rating:** K+ (kissing and ONE innuendo-ish thing…)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** SasuSaku (Sasuke-Sakura)

**Summary:** After training in the forest all morning, Naruto leaves to get some ramen…leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke doesn't seem to talkative. What will Sakura do to fix that? sasusaku

**A/N:** Just a cute little oneshot I thought of while sitting in my favorite tree. I don't know why I thought of this…My mind is weird that way, I guess. Well, it's my first Naruto fic, so please be gentle with your reviews!!

* * *

**When Sasuke Doesn't Pay Attention:**

As usual, it was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha. And, just like always, Team 7 was training. After three hours of sparring with dummies, targets, and each other, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki decided that it was too hot out to train any longer.

"Hey Sakura! Let's go get some ramen!"

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head, smiling softly. "Sheesh, Naruto! When are you going to get sick of that stuff?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" The knuckle-headed ninja gasped. "HOW CAN YOU GET SICK OF RAMEN!?"

Sasuke began walking away, being the silent and unsocial one of the trio. Of course, with the tragic past of the Uchiha clan on his shoulders, no one could really blame him. Naruto stared after his best friend (not that he'd admit THAT out loud) before shrugging and bounding off into the trees, headed for the nearest ramen shop.

Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto and skipped after Sasuke, her green eyes shining with hope and joy. ("Finally, we're alone with Sasuke! Go Sakura! You can do it, girl!" shouted Inner Sakura) Much to Sakura's surprise, Sasuke paused and waited for her to catch up before continuing his steady stride down the forest path.

"Thanks for waiting," she said, smiling warmly. Sasuke kept walking, but replied with a bored,

"Hn."

"So, Sasuke…it's hot out, isn't it? I think it's the hottest it's been all summer."

"Hn."

Sakura frowned slightly. Was his voice box stuck on that response or something? She shook it off and walked quietly beside him for a moment. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Sasuke, do you know why Kakashi didn't even show up today? Usually he's just late, not absent!"

"…Hn." After his oh-so-intelligent response, Sasuke then proceeded to roll his eyes. Sakura chuckled, causing the dark-haired ninja to raise an eyebrow at her questioningly. The kunoichi just smirked and replied,

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked back and stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring ahead as he walked. Sakura linked her hands behind her back and began humming a gentle tune, glancing at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye every now and then.

"Sasuke, what time would you say it is?" The Uchiha's answer to her question was immediate.

"Hn."

"Can you say anything else?" Sakura asked, irritation evident in her voice.

Obviously irritation was what Sasuke was going for, because as soon as the words left Sakura's mouth, Sasuke turned to face her and said,

"Hn."

Sakura felt her left eye twitch. As time passed, Sakura realized that Sasuke wasn't even paying to what she said. He just replied when she was done talking.

"There's a cat stuck in that oak tree," Sakura lied. "We should help it!"

"Hn."

"Hey, there's Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes and brushed some of her pink hair behind her ear. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sakura growled and pointed a finger at her companion's back. "If you say that word one more time, Sasuke, then you're gay!!"

"Hn." Sasuke had obviously not been paying attention, but once her accusation sunk in, he stopped walking and turned to face her, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Sakura gasped, trying to stifle a laugh, but to no avail. She covered her mouth with both hands as she burst into laughter, her face turning red from the lack of oxygen. Minutes later, her laughter had died down to giggles, but Sakura's arms were clutching her aching sides as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Sasuke frowned at her and Sakura burst into a fresh fit of laughter, dropping to her knees and holding herself up with one arm while the other clutched her stomach.

"You fell for it," Sakura gasped through her laughter. ("Oh, yeah! Sakura – 1, Sasuke – 0!" shouted Inner Sakura)

"…I'm not gay."

Sakura snorted with disbelief. "I had no idea…that you…hahaha…liked men, S-Sasuke!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke's face took on a look of rage as he daggers at his laughing companion, even as a pretty blush settled on his cheeks and a vein throbbed in his temple.

"W-Wait'll…Ino-pig hears this!!" Sakura struggled to her feet, still pointlessly trying to subdue her laughter. "She'll g-go nuts!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke began to growl as his blush darkened. What was wrong with this girl? She didn't actually think him to be gay…did she? The girl in question began walking down the path toward Konoha, still giggling. She wasn't all-out laughing anymore, but she was still making fun of him…and he didn't like that. Within the time it takes to blink an eye, Sasuke had pounced on Sakura and straddled her waist, effectively pinning her to the ground.

Sakura gasped, staring up into the Uchiha's onyx orbs with her own wide, emerald eyes. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "S-Sasuke…?"

"I. Am. Not. Gay," he said firmly. "I. Am. Straight!"

"Pfft. Hahahaha!!" Sakura burst into yet another fit of laughter as Sasuke fixed his _sharingan_ onto the pink-haired girl's face. His mouth formed into a snarl. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke…it's just…" She struggled to calm down. "You…you fell for it…I never thought…the Uchiha prodigy…Sasuke Uchiha…would fall for such a trick!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond with a sharp retort, when he suddenly took notice of the position they were in. His eyes switched back to their onyx color as he blushed.

"S-Sakura…"

"Yes?"

Sasuke had no idea how he managed to keep a straight face as he tilted his head to the side, but he did. "Sakura, are you a man?"

"W-What kind of question is that?" Sakura, too, was blushing at this point, having realized that her childhood crush, Sasuke Uchiha, was lying on top of her. "Of course I'm not a man!"

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips forcefully against hers, grabbing her hands in his and entwining their fingers. When the two shinobi were forced to part in order to breathe, Sasuke smirked, leaning down so that his lips brushed softly against Sakura's ear.

"If you're not a man…then I'm not gay, Sakura Haruno."

The jade-eyed kunoichi stared up at him in surprise, a dark blush on her cheeks. "W-What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke stood up and sighed, keeping one of his hands wrapped around hers so that he could lift her to her feet. When they both stood, Sasuke flashed her a smile – a real, genuine smile – and continued walking.

"Wait…what just happened?"

"Sakura Haruno…if you say 'what' one more time, then you're a lesbian."

Sakura, who was still quite dazed from the kiss, missed the Uchiha's words.

"What?"

Sasuke smirked, and thought to himself, 'Sasuke – 1, Sakura – 1…' Realization dawned on Sakura very quickly, seeing as she was an intelligent girl. A vein throbbed at her temple and she leapt at the boy in front of her, tackling him to the ground in a fit of rage.

"You little-! I am NOT a lesbian!"

Sasuke smirked. "Wait'll that clown, Naruto, hears about this," he said mockingly.

Sakura paused before kissing him sweetly on the lips. "If you tell Naruto that I'm a lesbian, Sasuke dear, then you'll have to tell him that you're a woman."

Sasuke paled and fixed his eyes into a glare. "You little wench."

Sakura grinned and leaned down so that just like Sasuke's had, her lips brushed against his ear. "Sakura – 2, Sasuke – 1…You lose, Uchiha."

"It's just started, Haruno," he said softly. "You'll be begging me for mercy soon enough."

Sakura rolled her eyes kissing him gently on the nose. "You can't beat a woman when it comes to being clever, Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked. It was indeed Sakura's "cleverness" that had gotten them into that mess, but hey…he wasn't complaining. He reached a hand up and poked her forehead. "You know…you're annoying." He brushed a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and smirked. "It's sorta cute."

Sakura rolled off of him and lay beside him, smiling sweetly. "Sasuke…will we always be together like this…?"

"I don't know." Sasuke saw the disappointment in her features and frowned. "If I could have it my way, I would always keep us together…Only, I'd make it so you were still on top of me…"

"Sasuke!" Sakura slapped playfully on the arm, a blush on her cheeks. "Stop that…"

They spent the remainder of the afternoon lying on the ground, looking up at the clouds and talking. Well, Sakura did most of the talking. Sasuke just sat there and wondered how the hell a girl like Sakura could put up with him. Soon Sakura was drifting into a soft slumber, her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer.

"Sasuke…I love you…"

Sasuke rubbed comforting circles into her back. "Yeah…Love you too…"

As Sakura smiled sleepily, snuggling closer into him for warmth as dark began to fall, Sasuke knew that his feelings for Sakura were genuine. He knew that one day he would have to leave her to avenge his clan…but for now, he could enjoy the afternoons that they had alone together…like this one…where they could be honest and caring with each other, away from the prying eyes of those who would judge them.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side to rest against Sakura's. "G'night…my cherry blossom…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it was pretty SAPPY at the end, but yeah…I liked it, over all, and I hope you guys did too! I adore this pairing, and it's my first Naruto fic, so please be gentle and review!


End file.
